Chapter 58 (Illegals)
is the fifty-eight chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary A week later after the Tokyo Sky Egg Bombing, Christopher Skyline is in the hospital, recovering from his injuries suffered in his fight against the Bombers. Because of his heroic actions during that day, there is a large crowd cheering him out of the hospital, as well as constantly receive congratulation calls. Even some heroes, like Best Jeanist, praise him on television for helping save thousands of lives during the terrorist attack. Several members of Marukane's band are there taking care of him, including Koichi, Kazuho and Makoto, among others. Captain Celebrity apologizes to Koichi because he somehow stole his portion of the limelight, but Koichi doesn't care, because on the one hand he got his hoodie signed by All Might himself. And on the other, because he is a Vigilante, he would have problems with the police if they found out his participation in the fight against the Bombers. Makoto tells him that the police are aware of it. Makoto had a conversation with his brother, the detective Naomasa, about Koichi. Due his actions, he acknowledges that The Crawler deserves to be recognized for what he did, as his intervention helped to save thousands of lives, yet his acts of vigilantism remain illegal. Therefore, the police’ve put in a request to the heroes and other witnesses to keep quiet about him. But he clarifies to Makoto that his success during the Sky Egg Bombing only bought him a free pass from the police this time, and it would be nice to not go around lauding him as some kind of hero. Makoto explains him that Koichi is not after commendations and public praise. Finally, Naomasa tells him that he is grateful for what he did. Suddenly, they hear the shouts of a woman coming from the corridor, who rushing into the room. It turns out to be Pamela, Christopher's wife, along with their son. Christopher is very happy that she is there but Pamela, after leaving her son in Makoto's arms, throws herself on Christopher and starts beating him despite his injuries, to everyone's dismay. He calls her an idiot for how he behaved last week at the Tokyo Sky Egg but deep down she is happy that he is alive, and thanks Koichi for helping him. Two weeks later, at the international airport, the Marukane members meet to say goodbye to Captain Celebrity and his family, who are preparing to return to the United States. Koichi notices Makoto is missing, and Kazuho says she will make it just in time. The press is also there to interview Captain Celebrity, asking him questions about his experience in Japan. Christopher says he is very grateful for everything, but especially to two people. The first is his manager Makoto, whom he does not hesitate to praise, although Christopher does not use the right words, and journalists quickly misunderstand him, asking him if there is some kind of sentimental relationship between them. Christopher is unable to adequately explain the matter, but fortunately for him, at that moment Makoto arrives, and clarifies that his relationship with Captain Celebrity is purely professional. Then, a journalist asks Christopher about the second person he is grateful to. He replies that he can’t explain right now, causing the press to draw hasty conclusions about some kind of relationship again, and Makoto has to clear up the misunderstanding again. She says that the second individual is someone whom Captain Celebrity respects, but given Christopher’s scandals in his past, they decided to exercise caution when revealing details of Captain Celebrity’s personal friendships. Koichi thinks they refer to All Might. Christopher thanks Makoto for everything, and assures her that he will try his best, and when he needs help, he will look to those around him for strength. Makoto reveals that she will be among those people because, to everyone's surprise, she also goes to the United States, because she is going to study abroad at a college in New York, in addition to continuing to be her manager. After this, she says goodbye to everyone before board the plane. Koichi returns along with Kazuho to his penthouse. Once there, they start talking about Makoto. He talks about Makoto's departure and how well she handled the press, but Kazuho thinks she could have given Koichi more credit. Koichi thinks that some credit would be fine, so tells Kazuho that if she wants she can praise him, but a flustered Kazuho replies that he can't ask for it like that. Meanwhile, Naomasa goes to the ruins of the building where the fight between Knuckleduster and Number 6 took place. Here is his partner Tanuma, and informs him about the results of the blood samples recovered from the place. According to the laboratory, the blood corresponds to two people. One corresponds to the former hero O’Clock, whose name is Iwao Oguro, while the results of the second sample came back inconclusive as they found his blood type and DNA was mixed with a number of other chemicals. Tanema, who lead Trigger investigator and knows the truth about Knuckleduster, questions if "the thing they're chasing" is even human. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The college Makoto intends to attend is based on the Avenger Tower. Site Navigation